bluescluesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Einsteins Blue's Clues in Barney
'''Little Einsteins Blue's Clues in Barney & Dora's Gabba Talent Show! '''is a movie about the world of "Disney's Little Einsteins, Nick Jr's Blue's Clues, Barney & Friends, Dora the Explorer & Yo Gabba Gabba". Plot Steve & Joe and their little Sister Lisa Burns and their friend Blue put on a show with their new Friends Barney, Baby Bop & BJ. Cast of Characters * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Leo * June * Quincy * Annie * Rocket * Big Jet * Steve Burns * Joe Burns * Lisa Burns * Blue Puppy * Magenta Puppy * Green Puppy * Mailbox * Sidetable Drawer * Mr. Salt * Mrs. Pepper * Paprika * Cinnamon * Shovel * Pail * Tickety Tock * Slippery Soap * Periwinkle * Baby Bear * Boris * Gingerbread Boy * Horace * Miranda * Yellow Kitten * Blue Kitten * Orange Kitten * Green Kitten * Purple Kangaroo * Green Kangaroo * Bob * Larry * Mr. Nezzer * Mr. Lunt * Blind Lemon Lincoln * Junior Asparagus * Pa Grape * Jimmy and Jerry Gourd * Archibald Asparagus * Lovey Asparagus * Madame Blueberry * Dora * Boots * Backpack * Diego * Alicia * Big Red Chicken * Senor Tucan * Isa the Iguana * Tico the Squirrel * Benny the Bull * DJ Lance * Toodee * Foofa * Brobee * Muno * Plex * Sean Abel * Nick Minor * Daisy Abel * Anna Minor * Brady * Michael * Amy * Antonio * Tina * Luci * Derek * Adam * Jeffrey * Min * Shawn * Tosha * Carlos * Julie * Rosie * Franklin * Blinky * Kathy * Jason * Kenneth * Juan * Robert * Stephen * Hannah * Kim * Kristen * Ashley * Alissa * Chip * Curtis * Jeff * Keesha * Danny * Kelly * Rebecca * Maria * Emily * Linda * Jill * Kevin * Cindy * Tony * Rachel * Penny * Andy * Jessica * Justin * Bruno * Seth * Paul * Libby * Lola * Helen * Bridget * Matt * Tracy * Brian * Shelley * Lillian * Junior * Andrew * Perry * Jean-Claude * Dasha * Michelle * Stella the Storyteller * Mr. Boyd * Miss Etta Kette * Scooter McNutty Kazoo Kids Cast * Brett * Karl * Hildanies * Nicole * Jonathan * John * Carolyn JumpStart Characters from the Book * Frankie * Hopsalot * Pierre the Bear * Casey Cat * Eleanor Elephant * Kisha Koala * CJ the Frog * Edison the Firefly * Cecil the Mouse * Jack the Mouse * Roquefort the Mouse * Brie the Mouse * Boo Boo Bunny * Bebop Hamster * Brady Bear Songs # Barney Theme Song # Sarasponda # Scales and Arpeggios # Do Re Mi # Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy # Willaby Wallaby Woo # Hallelu, Hallelu # Shake our Sillies Out # Today's the Day # The Breakfast Song # The Clipboard Shuffle # It's a Sunny Sunny Day! # Let's All Play Together # Sidetable's Lament # Blue's Clues Theme Song # How Does The Geisha Dance # Travel Song # Just Kazoo It # Putting On a Show # Putting On a Show (reprise) # The More We Share Together # Everyone Is Special # We are Barney and The Backyard Gang # Help Protect Our Earth # Apples And Bananas # Skating Skating # It's Nice Just To Be Me # Goody, Goody # Wild West Medley # Down on Grandpa's Farm # Grilled Cheese # Nursery Rhymes Medley # The B-I-B-L-E # The Airplane Song # Give Me Oil in My Lamp # Growing # Steve's Got a Silly Hat # Alouette # Putting It Together # If I We're a Bell # Blue Danube Waltz # JumpStart Around the World # Did You Ever See a Lassie? # Notes (song) # Baby Bop's Favorite Medley # Down By the Bay # Let's All Make A Song # Rhythm (Pierre the Bear version) # Five Little Butterflies # Love Your Neighbor # Tempo # Dynamics # Run & Jump Medley: Ring Around the Rosie/Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush/Skip To My Lou/London Bridge # This Little Light of Mine # A Frog Went A-Wooing Go # Sing (There It Is!) # As Smart as You # Someone to Love You Forever # We Sat On Down # La Raspa # I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing (sung by: Foofa) # Sing! # Look At Me I'm Dancing (sung by: Toodee) # Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay # The Magic of Theater # Little Bunny Foo Foo # Happy Dancing # We've Got Shoes # What Should I Do (Run Sean Abel Run Version) (sung by: Baby Bop) # I Can Be Anything That I Want to Be # Putting On The Show (Finale) # Special Friends/We'll Be Happy Together # We Did It # So Long Song # I Love You Clues # Pink # Flower # Tap Dance Clothes (Jumpstartville) Skidoo * Book of Jumpstartville Answer * Foofa Trivia * This is the great finale episode to use the A clue a clue phrase. The first one is The Grow Show!. * Steve wears the same green striped shirt Season 1-2-3 & 4. * Joe wears the same yellow square shirt from season 5. * Lisa wears the same clothes and hairstyle while Kim wore in "The Apple Corps". * in this movie, Swiper the Fox and his Bobo Brothers the two silly monkeys we're very Absent today! * Lisa Burns matching Lillian the twin sister of Jean-Claude. * Brady wears a black long-sleeved polo shirt with a few red stripes, beige cargo pants, brown shoes and short hair. * Michael wears the same clothes from Red, Blue and Circles Too. And a short hair. * Amy wears the same clothes that Cassandra Halloran wore in the Wiggles video, "Wake Up, Jeff!", during the song "I Can Do So Many Things" and the same hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School". * Antonio wears the same red shirt, long pants and white Sneakers. And a short hair. * Tina wears the same clothes from The Backyard Show. And a hairstyle. * Luci wears the same clothes from Campfire Sing Along. And a hairstyle. * Derek wears the same clothes from "Barney Goes to School". And a short hair. * Adam wears the same clothes from "A Day at the Beach". And a short hair. * Jeffrey wears the same clothes from "Campfire Sing Along". And a short hair. * Min wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a long hair. * Shawn wears the same clothes from Once Upon a Time. And a short hair. * Tosha wears the same clothes from Once Upon a Time. And a long hair. * Carlos wears the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!. And a short hair. * Julie wears the same clothes from Honk Honk! the Goose On a Loose. And a long hair. * Rosie wears the same different clothes (green blouse, orange skirt and Mary Jane Shoes). And a hairstyle. * Franklin wears the same different clothes (blue shirt and purple shorts). And a short hair. * Blinky wears the same different clothes (red shirt and blue shorts). And a short hair. * Kathy wears the same clothes from I Can Be a Firefighter. And a hairstyle. * Jason wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. * Kenneth wears the same clothes from On the Move. And a short hair. * Juan wears the same clothes from Anyway You Slice it. And a short hair. * Robert wears the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. * Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. * Hannah wears the same clothes from All Mixed Up. And a hairstyle. * Kim wears the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!. And a hairstyle. * Kristen wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a hairstyle. * Ashley wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a hairstyle. * Alissa wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a hairstyle. * Chip wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. * Curtis wears the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. * Jeff wears the same clothes from Trading Places. And a short hair. * Keesha wears the same clothes from Let's Build Together. And a little long hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from How Does Your Garden Grow?. And a short hair. * Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a two pigtail hairstyles. * Rebecca wears the same clothes from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. And a hairstyle. * Maria wears the same clothes from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. And a hairstyle. * Emily wears the same clothes from Safety First. And a pony tail. * Linda wears the same clothes from A Sunny, Snowy Day. And a hairstyle. * Jill wears the same clothes from Count Me In. And a hairstyle. * Kevin wears the same clothes from Barney's Big Surprise. And a short hair. * Cindy wears the same clothes from Barney's Big Surprise. And a hairstyle. * Tony wears the same clothes from Barney's Big Surprise. And a short hair. * Rachel wears the same clothes from Barney's Big Surprise. And a hairstyle. * Penny wears the same clothes from Barney's Musical Castle. And a hairstyle. * Andy wears the same clothes from Barney's Musical Castle. And a short hair. * Jessica wears the same clothes from Barney's Musical Castle. And a hairstyle. * Justin wears the same clothes from Barney's Musical Castle. And a short hair. * Bruno wears different clothes (green shirt, long pants with belt and the american flag watch wear his wrist hand). And a short hair. * Seth wears different clothes (red shirt and blue shorts). And a short hair. * Paul wears different clothes (purple shirt and blue jumpsuit bib short pants). And a short hair. * Libby wears different clothes (orange shirt and blue shorts). And a little long hair. * Lola wears different clothes (red shirt and blue shorts). And a hairstyle. * Helen wears different clothes (blue and green shirt and purple shorts). And a pigtails. * Bridget wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a hairstyle. * Matt wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a short hair. * Tracy wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a hairstyle. * Brian wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a short hair. * Shelley wears the same clothes Jill wore in Be My Valentine Love Barney. And a two pony tail. * Lillian wears the same clothes while she wore in "One Little Lie". And a ponytail hair. * Junior wears the same clothes while Stephen wore in "You Can Be Anything". And a short hair. * Andrew wears different clothes (blue vest over a white shirt and blue shorts). And a short hair. * Perry wears the same clothes from Snack Time!. And a short hair. * Jean-Claude wears different clothes (blue vest over a white shirt and blue shorts). And a short hair. * Dasha wears a different clothes (Avatar shirt and brown vest). And a little long hair. * Michelle wears the same white dress. And a long hair. * Brett wears the same clothes from You On Kazoo. And a short hair. * Karl wears the same clothes from You On Kazoo. And a short hair. * Hildanies wears the same clothes from You On Kazoo. And a hairstyle. * Nicole wears the same clothes from You On Kazoo. And a long hair. * Jonathan wears the same clothes from You On Kazoo. And a short hair. * John wears the same clothes from You On Kazoo. And a short hair. * Carolyn wears the same clothes from You On Kazoo. And a hairstyle. * The music clips during the end credits came from Blue's Senses, Animal Behavior!, What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?, Geography, Blue's First Holiday!, Pretend Time!, Blue is Frustrated, What Story Does Blue Want to Play?, Math and What Does Blue Want to Build?. * This is a Movie Dora Marquez only Skidoo. Voiceovers for Clues Pink (Cello) * A Clue A Clue from Blue's ABC's * No A Clue from Blue's Big Pajama Party (first clue: A Sleepingbag) * Right There from Magenta Comes Over * Notebook from Mechanics! (first clue: a String) Flower (Flute) * A Clue A Clue from Blue's Senses (first clue: A Box) * No, A Clue from Can You Help? (third clue: A Cape) * A Clue from What Is Blue Afraid Of? (first clue: a Feather) * Right There from Math * Notebook from Steve Gets the Sniffles (second clue: A Bowl) Tap Dance Clothes (Xylophone) (Jumpstartville) * A Clue A Clue from Joe's Surprise Party (third clue: A Wrapping Paper) * A Clue Right There from What's That Sound? (third clue: The Sound (BOOM-BOOM)) * Over There from Blue's ABC's (first clue: Moon) * Notebook from Blue's Senses (first clue: A Box) * Thinking Chair from The Lost Episode! * Foofa (2 Child kids said) Category:3rd Clue Before Skidoo Category:A Clue A Clue The Grow Show Category:Notebook Steve Gets the Sniffles Category:Right There Magenta Comes Over